Lily's betrayal and Marshall's revenge
by unusuality1
Summary: Lily dreams about Ted and Marshall hears it. He tells Ted and he acts upon it. Meanwhile Marshall suspecting an affair decides to fight fire with fire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own characters or show and am not making money from this so don't sue please.

Rated M for reason so if you don't wanna read it don't give me bad review. However constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

This is set when Ted is living with Marshall and Lily and he is not dating Robin.

Marshall was woken up by a moaning beside him. His beautiful wife Lily was having a wet dream. He assumed it was about him so he let her sleep. He was extremely shocked to hear her moan

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Teeeeeeeeeeeeeed"

He nearly fell off the bed and that woke Lily up. She saw her husband wide awake beside her and hoped he hadn't heard her dream. It was a frequent dream she has been having over the last couple of months. She didn't know how it started but it had and there seemed to be no way to stop them.

That night at the bar while when he was alone at the bar with Ted he told him about Lily's dream. Ted was pleasantly surprised about this but didn't show the pleasant bit in front of Marshall.

For the next couple of weeks Ted could not stop thinking about Lily's dream and Lily kept dreaming about Ted. Then one night it happened. Marshall called Lily to say he would be working late and would be staying at a hotel nearer to his work for the night as he would be too tired to go all the way home. He said he wouldn't be back until the next day after work.

"Who was that on the phone?" Ted asked.

"It was Marshall saying he's no coming home at all tonight"

"So it's just the two of us. Alone all night" Ted said moving closer and closer to Lily.

Lily noticed this and her breath hitched. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off him if he was this close to her for too long

"Marshall told me about your dream" he continued getting closer and closer to her. Lily could see a look of pure lust and desire in his eyes. Ted noticed her dilated pupils. She wanted this too he realised. Eventually they couldn't stand it anymore. Neither of them knew who initiated it but in the blink of an eye they were kissing each other passionately and hungrily. Their tongues fighting for control. Only breaking the kiss so they could breathe

Ted walked forward and kept going until Lily was pressed up against the wall both losing their jackets along the way. Teds hands moved from her hair slowly down her body to her hips and he grabs her ass.

Meanwhile Lily's hands moves under his top feeling his surprisingly well toned muscly body. She lifts his top up and taking the hint he helps her remove it and it is tossed on the floor forgotten about.

"Which bedroom?" Lily mumbles through the kisses. Ted responds by lifting her up. She wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to his bedroom. He throws her on the bed and he jumps on with her.

He starts kissing her neck which makes her moan. He kisses all the way down to her chest and starts sucking her clothed nipples. He lifts up her top to get a better look at them and it is soon discarded. Once the top is out of the way he reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra leaving her beautiful and wondrous breasts exposed.

She reciprocates by unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants before pulling them down revealing a large tent in his boxers. He returned the favour pulling off her trousers. He reached into a drawer by his bed and pulled off a condom. As he was doing that Lily pulled off his boxers and her panties so they were both ready. He put on the condom and he slowly entered her.

The next morning Ted woke to find a naked Lily next to him. She woke up at that moment also. Ted looked at the clock.

"Hey Lil there is plenty of time before work if you want to go again? Who knows if and when we will ever get a chance like this again?"

She nodded in agreement. However what they didn't know was that they were going to get many chances in the future.

 _Hope you enjoyed. Please review. There will be another chapter out about where Marshall really was that night._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I do not own How I Met Your Mother and am not making profit so don't suen etc._

 _Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter._

Marshall was upset about Lily's dreams about Ted so he told Lily he was working late even though he wasn't. He was going to Robin's house for revenge.

Robin had always had a crush on Marshall. She knew he was off limits so she kept it in. She even tried to tell Lily when she said she had a crush on someone in the group. She chickened out at the last second and said it was Ted.

Marshall hesitated when the cab driver (not Ranjit) dropped him off outside Robin's place. He stood outside the door for 10 minutes contemplating whether he should do it or not. He thought about Lily's dream and knocked on the door without thinking.

Robin was surprised when she opened the door and found Marshall standing in front of her. She asked him to come in but before she could finish Marshall was kissing her.

She thought this was strange but then realised it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to sleep with her crush. She kissed him back and before they knew it there was clothes flying everywhere.

They reached Robins bed somehow, and they had sex five times that night.

 _._


End file.
